


代课的后果？

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 代课, 大学生, 学生设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: OOC属于我，他们属于彼此





	代课的后果？

Steve拿着书本徘徊在四楼的走廊里，努力无视掉那些诧异的目光，一间教室一间教室地寻找自己的目的地。

其实Steve不应该出现在理工方面专业的教学楼里，他那一身腱子肉实在不像是四楼那些一身白大褂，沉迷在各种实验里的理科男。而且他的确不是，他是美术专业的新生，之所以他会出现在这么一个和他格格不入的地方，是因为一个突如其来的工作。

代课这个兼职，只要是大学生基本没有不知道的。简单来说就是有的人不想去上课，于是花钱让正好在那个时间段没有课的人去坐在那里帮忙答个到，这样，出钱的人不用冒着被抓到旷课的危险，能玩个爽快，帮忙代课的人也能有一笔小收入进账，可谓是双赢。

Steve就是来帮人代课的。

他绝对不是一个老手，事实上这是第一次帮人代课，那人是Bucky的高中同学，因为女朋友突然从外地赶来看他，经不起爱情的诱惑的同学托Bucky找个代课，正好最近Steve在找兼职，于是乎Steve光荣上岗。

终于找到目的地的Steve一进教室就呆滞了，目之所及全是一排又一排的，Steve只在电视上或者电影里才看见过的化学实验器材，里面已经有了一些学生站在那里不知道在讨论些什么。

而且全穿着白大褂。

Steve迅速退出教室，操起手机直接一个电话给Bucky打了过去：

“你没有告诉我是节实验课？！”

“什么实验课？”

“代课！”Steve看了看周围，压低了声音。“虽然我知道是电子工程系，但是实验课？你有没有搞错？我连元素表都不会背！”

“放轻松，而且也不需要你背什么元素表，人家是学物理电子学之类的玩意儿的，而且这是节选修课，他们指导老师有事，今天点了名就会走，这些人只是聚在一起做一做实验，为期末考试做准备，你只要点个到就好了。”

“…”Steve叹了口气。“Brian Smith，是吗？”

“没错，完美。”Bucky声音听起来很愉悦。“祝你好运。”

Steve勉强扯出一个笑容，他挂掉电话，深呼吸一口气，走进了教室。

然后是长达三十秒左右的寂静。

教室里的学生们齐刷刷地望向了门口，打量Steve的眼神里有着不约而同地惊诧。

“你是？”坐在门口凳子上的一个男人抬头看了一眼Steve，打破了尴尬的沉默。

“额…John Smith？”

“John Smith…”男人低头在本子上勾了一下，他抬手指了指自己对面。“护目镜白大褂都在那里，自己取。”

“好的，谢谢。”Steve有些迟疑地在架子上随手扯下一件白大褂套在了身上，却发现肩膀处有些，紧。

“这次是两两分组，做的实验已经写在黑板上了，这次比较简单。”男人又抬头看了一眼Steve。“经常去健身房？”

“啊？啊，是。”Steve挠了挠脑袋。

“挺有效的。”男人站起身，又翻了翻手中的本子。“John Smith，你和Tony Stark一个组。”

“哦…和谁？？”

“Tony Stark。”

“那个，Tony Stark？”Steve不确定地比划了一下。“就那个，个子一米七几，棕发棕眼，眼睛大大的，嘴巴特别毒的，得了什么大奖的那个Tony Stark？”

“不然还有哪个？”老师看了看里面。“看来你也是他众多粉丝之一，你这次也挺幸运的，这家伙是个天才，和他一起做实验，你也能学到不少东西。”

“好，好的。”Steve扯出一个微笑点了点头，目送老师离开。

一等老师走远，Steve便掏出手机给Bucky发了一个短信

【你不会想象到我和谁一起做实验。】

【谁？】

【Tony Stark。】

【Holy Shit？！那个毒舌的理科小王子？就上次圣诞节拉着你在槲寄生下面接吻那个？】

【能不提那个事情吗？他喝醉了，我也喝醉了。】

【而且你俩还做了。】

【…就那一次。】

【不止一次吧。】

【我的意思是就那一晚上！】

【我们伟大的道德标杆的第一次失足，如果我没记错那是你初夜吧兄弟？】

【是的你没有记错！现在重点不是这个，重点是他可能会认出我然后告诉老师我和John Smith一点关系都没有。】

【他没那么无聊，放宽心。而且按道理来说你们可是炮友，不会有人出卖炮友的。】

【我和他才不是炮友！】Steve险些捏碎电话。【那只有过一次！】

【才不是只有一次。】

Steve有种想要吐血的冲动，而正当他噼里啪啦一阵打字试图反驳些什么时，一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音从自己背后传来。

“你准备一直堵在门口吗，大个子？”

Steve一僵，他扭头看向声音来源，棕色小卷发，一边挑起的眉毛，微微耸起的鼻子，紧抿的双唇，还有那双大得不可思议的眼睛。

Tony Stark。

而Tony看到Steve的时候也一愣，他眨巴了下眼睛，聪明的大脑似乎有些当机，但他很快调整过来：

“额，你在这里做什么？”

“我是，我是，Brian Smith。”Steve有些慌乱地挥了挥刚刚老师递给他的本子。“来上课的？”

Tony上下打量了一眼Steve，笑了一下，了然地点点头，他伸手从架子上拿下一件白大褂，动作利落地套在身上后向教室里走去，而正当Steve松了一口气时，声音又响了起来。

“所以，Brian。”Tony回头看着Steve，特地咬重了那个【Brian】的字眼。“准备好和我探索一下神奇的理科世界了吗？”

Steve立刻感觉自己硬了。

Steve和Tony的那段往事说起来还有些，戏剧性。

那是去年的圣诞节的时候，那时候的Steve和Tony都是刚进大一的新生，一年一度的圣诞节晚会是他们大学的一个传统，那一晚几乎学校里的所有的人都出现在了那个体育馆里，放眼望去一片红绿交杂，那些可爱的小红灯闪烁在一棵又一棵圣诞树上，棒棒糖、棉花糖、巧克力蛋糕和啤酒摆放在长长的桌子上任君品尝。

Steve穿着一件红色的毛衣坐在一边喝着啤酒，看着舞池里的人在狂舞，学校乐团正好在演奏披头士的那首【Love Me Do】，气氛一度高涨。

就在这时，他看见了同样一身红毛衣的Tony，戴着一个圣诞帽，正在和一个金发的女孩子聊天，大眼睛里的笑意在那些绚烂地有些疯狂的灯光下映照得梦幻迷离，他看起来就像一个放在橱柜里的精致的娃娃一样。

Steve看呆了，而下一秒他发现自己竟然走到了那个人面前，他没有和他搭话，只是随意地扭动自己的身体，时不时瞟一眼那个可爱到爆炸的小个子。

而那个小个子明显注意到了。

“What’s Up？”

“？你在问我吗？”

“不然我还在问谁？”Tony眼睛依旧笑得弯弯的。“Tony Stark。”

“Steve Rogers。”Steve也笑了。“我知道你。”

“全校人都认识我。”Tony仰了仰下巴。

“你很有名，我进校就听说了。”随着乐团音乐音量增大，Steve不得不也加大了自己的音量。

“我请你喝一杯吧。”

“这些啤酒不是免费的吗？”

“的确是免费的。”Tony拿起一瓶动作熟练地打开瓶盖，递给Steve。“但此次晚会是我赞助的，意思是说这些东西都是我出的钱，你喝，就算我在请你了。”

“哇哦，听起来不错。”Steve低头笑了笑，接过了Tony递给他的啤酒。

无意识时候喝下去的东西总比知道自己喝了什么的时候喝得多得多，而当乐团演奏第四首歌的时候，Steve和Tony都有些醉了。

“你能相信我那个混蛋教授告诉我什么吗？Mr.Stark，我觉得你的论文里偏激言论太多！”Tony挥舞着手里的啤酒瓶。“偏激个大头鬼？这只是一篇关于物理电子学的论文？怎么就偏激了？不就是质疑了一下文库里某位教授的结论吗？！”

“不要理他，有些教授就是容不下优秀的学生。”

“我也觉得！而且那个教授在粒子物理方面研究就是一坨屎！”

Steve差点一口啤酒喷了出来，他憋笑用袖口擦了擦嘴角，高举啤酒瓶，很大声地吼了一句：“Tell Him，to Fuck off！！”

这回轮到Tony喷啤酒了。

“我就喜欢看你这种长相的人爆粗口了！”

“什么长相？”

“英俊的长相！金发碧眼，一脸正气，邻家大男孩，是那种影视剧里，饰演警察的长相。”Tony朝Steve眨眨眼。“反差总让我感觉很刺激。”

“你也很好看，你知道吗？”Steve不由得凑近了一点。“我很，很喜欢你的眼睛。”

“为什么？”

“我也说不上来。”Steve摇摇头。“可我就是很喜欢。”

“我也很喜欢你的眼睛。”Tony盯着Steve。“事实上我也很喜欢，你的嘴唇。”

Steve感觉自己的领子被揪住，这句话随着音乐消逝在他两贴合的唇瓣里，Steve有些生涩地用手环住了Tony的腰，感受着Tony的舌头带着他的舌头起舞。

Tony Stark is Damn good kisser。

一吻结束，Steve感觉自己有些晕头晕脑，他看着Tony。呆楞地问了一句：

“为什么要吻我？”

Tony只是指了指头顶，Steve抬头，看见了一颗悬挂在他们脑袋上的槲寄生。

“得遵守传统，不是吗？”

Steve忍不住笑了起来：“不能再赞同了。”

“这样吧。”Tony的视线在Steve胸前停留了一下：“不如我们找个安静的地方聊一聊？”

鬼都知道他们才不是去‘聊一聊’。

Steve之前并未了解过男人之间的性爱，只是隐隐约约的知道一些，而当Tony坐在他身上努力把他的大家伙往自己满是/润滑/油的屁/股里塞的时候，Steve彻底慌了，他就像个十六岁的毛头小子，抓着Tony的手臂，不知所措，而Tony则用最温柔的手法，带着这个性经验为零的男人一步一步坠入了天堂。

男人总是会对自己的初夜念念不忘。

这也许就解释了那件事情发生后的连续一个月，Steve都在做着奇形怪状的春梦，而它们的共同点是主角永远是他和Tony，他甚至梦到他和Tony飘在空中做着/爱/做的事情，而不得不醒来后给自己一个手活解决掉生理烦恼。

由于两人系别的不同，在那之后Steve几乎没有再碰到过Tony，他的口袋里一直放着第二天早上Tony离开时放着床头的一张写着他电话号码的小卡片，那串号码他几乎都能倒着背出来，但他的通话记录上寻觅不到关于那串号码的任何信息。

Steve没有打过去过，事实上他根本不知道打过去之后该说些什么，只好一再搁浅，这一耽搁，就是将近一年。

“Brian，别发呆。”一只手在Steve面前挥了挥。“快来帮我把这个扭开。”

Steve下意识地接过Tony递给他的酸奶瓶，看了一眼Tony。

Tony抬头：“帮我拧开一下，我要把这个连接好。”

Steve‘哦’了一声，轻松地拧开了酸奶瓶盖，却对着一堆电线不知道该放在哪里，Tony头也没抬，直接一只手伸过去，示意Steve递给他。

Steve突然想起那个晚上Tony让Steve把润滑油拿过来，却固执地让他放在床上然后自己去拿的场景。

“我以为，你不喜欢别人给你递东西。”Steve将瓶子塞进Tony手里，随口一说，却看见Tony身子僵了一下，他抬起头，看着Steve整整六秒钟，眼睛都不带眨一下，Steve被看得有些背后发凉。

“我这个习惯，是分人的。”

Steve一愣，而Tony则喝了一口酸奶后，低下头继续摆弄他的那堆Steve看不懂的东西。

当你和一个人发生性/关/系后，你们之间的某些地方就已经改变了，这个人对你来说就不只是一个单纯的人的关系，而是会夹杂些更为复杂的东西在其中。

当你躺在那里，进入那个人的身体或者被进入时，那一瞬间你们就是这个世界上最亲密的人，想要不动心？很难。

而在那之后，一个动作，一个眼神，都能轻易勾起关于你和他/她那一晚上的回忆里的所有细节。

而Steve站在这里，看着站在桌子对面的Tony，看着那几缕轻拂在额头的碎发，似乎还能回忆起自己的手伸进他的发间时的柔软的感觉，看着被领子包/裹着的脖颈，唇上还停留着亲/吻那处的触感，Steve还记得那双灵活的手抚摸了他的全身，更记得天堂来临时Tony身上每一块绷紧的肌肉和蓄满泪水的双眸，背脊上漂亮的蝴蝶骨随着他的动作起起伏伏，像是要开始飞翔一般，让Steve着迷不已。

“你是在试图用眼睛强奸我吗？”

如同大梦初醒，Steve耳朵泛红地摇摇头，Tony看着Steve的耳朵似乎心情大好，嘴角微微上扬。

“你没给我打电话。”Tony双手环抱胸前。“而刚刚你明显没有忘记那一晚上。”

“我只是…”Steve看了一眼旁边的人。“我只是不知道该说些什么。”

“随便说点什么都比什么都不说要来的好，你这样会让我觉得你是睡了就跑的那种人。”

“我睡了就跑？”Steve用手指了指自己。“第二天早上偷偷溜走的人是你吧？”

“我早上有事情而已！而且好歹我给你留了电话，而且全校都知道我是哪个系哪个班的，想找到我很容易。”Tony有些烦躁地扯开一个连接错误的电线。“是你不想来找吧？”

“我当然想来找你！”Steve提高了音量。“但这是我第一次！你懂我的意思吗？无论哪一方面都是第一次！我慌了，我不知道该怎么办！而你就那么走了，我以为这只是一夜情。”

“也许你就该打一下那个该死的电话，或许我们就不用在这里争，谁知道呢？”

“行。”Steve点点头，从自己外套口袋里掏出那个小卡片，掏出手机，一个键一个键很刻意地按下。

Tony看着Steve按下了那个拨通键，将电话放在耳边，不由得直起了身子，有些忐忑。

熟悉的电话铃声响起，Tony没有动作，只是看着Steve不作声，实验室里安静得出奇，似乎在那一刻大家都不约而同屏住了自己的呼吸。Steve倒也不急，只是同样看着Tony的眼睛。

“这里是Tony Stark，你是哪一位？”Tony将电话放在耳边。

“这里是大一美术学院的Steve Rogers。”

“Mr.Rogers，有什么我可以为您效劳的吗？”

“事实上，Mr.Stark，还真的有那么几件事你能帮助我。”Steve将一只手撑在桌子上，凑近了Tony几分。“第一件事，上一次很感谢你的啤酒，如果你愿意的话，我希望能够请你喝一次。”

“乐意至极。”

“第二件事，如果上次那件事有幸能够再发生一次的话，我希望第二天你不要溜走，而是呆在我的身边。”

“这个得看情况，我尽量。”

“第三个。”Steve直接凑到Tony耳边。

“Call me Steve。”

Tony露出一个有些小邪恶的微笑：“You Know what？我也有几件事需要你帮忙。”

“你说。”

“第一件事，我很高兴你能够请我喝啤酒，我觉得我们可以去我家里喝，那里比较暖和。”

“我的荣幸。”

“第二件事，如果上次那件事有幸能够再发生一次的话，当然，肯定会再发生一次，我希望无论怎么样你都能给我充分的信任。”

“我发誓。”

“第三件事。”Tony逮住Steve领子，像那一个晚上在槲寄生下一样给了他一个大大的，优秀的堪比教科书的吻。

“Please，Call me Tony。”

花絮：  
那天晚上两个人可能喝掉了一箱的啤酒。

花絮2:  
Brian本尊莫名其妙收到来自Steve的打款。

花絮3:  
还有Tony Stark的打款。


End file.
